


Wanderings in Faerie

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia find themselves in the land of faeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderings in Faerie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 22 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Lydia tripped over a tree root. “Damn it!” she swore as pain shot through her left foot. “What a brilliant idea this was, Malia.”

Malia shot Lydia an angry look. “You’re seriously blaming me for this?” she asked, her voice full of disbelief. “It’s not my fault we’re stuck here.”

“Really?” said Lydia, sounding exasperated. “Because I wasn’t the one who went blindly chasing after a fairy through the portal to another realm.”

“You didn’t have to follow me” said Malia defensively.

“Like I was going to let you wander through an unknown land full of strange inhabitants by yourself” said Lydia.

Malia stopped walking and turned to look back at the redhead. She bit her lower lip before saying “I love you too. And I’m sorry we’re lost in another dimension.”

Lydia smiled and took the other girl’s hand in one of her own. “That’s okay” she said. “At least we’re together.”

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before they came to a large clearing in the woods. Both girls stopped at the edge of the tree line and gaped at the sight before them.

In the meadow, dozens of fairy were gathered. They sat in small groups, making jewelry from flowers and braiding each other’s hair.

“It’s like something out of a children’s storybook” said Lydia in awe.

“Yeah, except for the razor-sharp teeth and penchant for killing humans” said Malia wryly.

“Look!” Lydia pointed. Several yards away, one of the fairies had begun opening a portal.

“Let’s hope it takes us back home” said Malia. She tightened her grip on Lydia’s hand and together they sprinted towards the portal.


End file.
